Modern Web-enabled multimedia conferencing systems relay the source video flows to all call participants through media conferencing servers. While that works well for small conference groups, as the conference size increases, the I/O bandwidth of the conferencing server becomes the bottleneck, which limits the scalability of the system, and eventually degrades conference quality of service (QoS).
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures.